toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zebul
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Phantombeast page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:08, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello First off I'd like to say welcome to the wiki and I am glad to have another newcomer wanting to join us, so the first step is while it will be a way bit long, read the manga from the beginning and catch up to the current arc. Reason for that is the mechanics for how things work can be a little confusing to those who enter and don't know the series. Once you know and have read everything, please make sure to read the important rules and regulations we have in place including: Character Rules and Standards and Canon to Fanon Rules . Don't forget to also check some article's as they some do have specific rules in the trivia's, it may seem like a lot but it's needed for a series such as this. Other than that, just be respectful and don't be afraid to ask me or another admin for help, at least one of us will be on and will reply to your messages when we can. Again, Welcome to the Toriko Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoy the work we do. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:43, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that's no problem, quick thing, do not watch the anime, it did not end on a good note and it's mixed with filler at times and is not officially part of the series. We'll see you in three days. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 16:47, March 16, 2015 (UTC) To add Templates, first you go to "Classic Editor" at the bottom of the screen when you add a page, then go to templates, click "Add Other Templates" , type in "Greenflash12 Multicolor" and just add your stuff there. Though if u want to create beast or ingredients, that's a bit more tricky due to the fact that those templates don't work properly as they should. For those, while your editing, go to the search box, type in "Template: Beast Infobox" or Ingredient, click on it, and it will take you to that page. However, the trick is you copy the stuff underneath the title that says "Template Usage" then paste it in "Source" on your page. From there, you add the stuff like Images, information, and such before you change it back to Visual. If you're still having trouble, message me or Lee and we'll do our best to fix it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:16, March 17, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I know it's alot but we haven't been able to deal with the issue so it's the best we can do. Sorry [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:21, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply While I'm flattered to have you ask, I have to decline cuz I can't be on 24-7, and it's better to sort this out yourself so you would be able to do it without needing assistance. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC)